


Indulgent Restraint

by purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidentalsex11, Bar fights, Bondage, M/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Roughness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Accidental sex Prompt no 11: "You're intentionally getting under my skin so I threaten to spank you/playfully spank you and now you look like you just got banged against a wall." sexWritten for the accidental sex challenge.Will is starting to become irrationally irked by Hannibal’s niceness.  He knows he shouldn’t, he knows that Hannibal is just trying to help him, trying to be his friend but for some reason it’s beginning to grate Will.  That calmness, that inscrutability against his constant spilling of emotion. Quite frankly it’s pissing Will off. He feels like a child, like he can’t get himself together.  Hannibal must think he is pathetic.“I just feel like I’ve been spanked by Uncle Jack and it still stings.”  Will laughs and then looks up at Hannibal who has seemingly gone very still and is drinking a large gulp from his wine and is that a blush on his face?  “Are you alright?”





	Indulgent Restraint

Will is exhausted and fed up as usual.  Jack has been shouting at him again,  _ why always in the men’s bathroom? _ He wonders.  Sighing Will rubs his face with his hand in frustrated exhaustion.  He is almost at Hannibal’s and god Will hopes he has some wine waiting for him as well as some help on the Chesapeake ripper because he could really do with a break.  He sighs again as he gets out of his car which he was told earlier by Bev stinks but he is clearly immune to it. He really hopes Hannibal can’t smell it on him, damn the ridiculous olfactory senses that man owns.  It’s almost inhuman. 

 

He pulls into the driveway turns off the car and gets out.  He spends longer than he needs to in the cold air in the hope he won’t stink of dog too much by the time Hannibal opens the door with that too warm smile and that too sharp mind.

 

When Hannibal does open the door to Will he shows no sign of being repulsed by his smell although Hannibal is polite to a fault so probably wouldn’t have shown it if he had.  He does have wine though for which Will is infinitely grateful. Hannibal elegantly hands him a glass of red wine, once he has taken his usual seat, he watches Hannibal move around to pour his own glass.  Taking a sip he hums his approval “thank you I needed this so much today.”

 

“My pleasure, although I am sorry you have had such a bad day.  Any particular stress or just general?” Hannibal asks in his usual smooth tone as he carefully pours wine into his glass.

 

“The usual.  Jack.”

 

Will thinks he might have seen a slight tension in Hannibal’s shoulders as Will mentions Jack’s 

name but he is probably imagining it.

 

“I see.  Well as I have expressed on previous occasions if you need to pull back from this I will support your decision.  You know how I feel about the effect your job has on your health.”

 

Will sighs again “I know you all think of me as fragile china but I’m not.”

 

Hannibal turns and leans against his desk regarding Will with that inscrutable expression which is starting to piss Will off.  “I do not think you are fragile Will.”

 

Will scoffs and takes another larger sip of wine “you think Jack does but clearly he is not too concerned with it after the way he tore me down in the men’s room today.”

 

Hannibal raises an eyebrow “what did he say?”

 

Will sighs again and realises he is sighing too much and drinking his wine too fast as most of it is gone already in three sips. “The usual.”

 

“You can talk to me Will you know that.  What you say in this room stays between us.”

Will is starting to become irrationally irked by Hannibal’s niceness.  He knows he shouldn’t, he knows that Hannibal is just trying to help him, trying to be his friend but for some reason it’s beginning to grate Will.  That calmness, that inscrutability against his constant spilling of emotion. Quite frankly it’s pissing Will off. He feels like a child, like he can’t get himself together.  Hannibal must think he is pathetic.

“I just feel like I’ve been spanked by Uncle Jack and it still stings.”  Will laughs and then looks up at Hannibal who has seemingly gone very still and is drinking a large gulp from his wine and  _ is that a blush on his face? _  “Are you alright?”  

 

“Yes, yes fine.”  Hannibal coughs and starts to choke slightly on his wine this makes Will laugh as he has never seen Hannibal lose his composure.  Will stands up and places his glass down on the small table beside his chair and makes his way to Hannibal. 

 

“Do you need some water?”  Will asks genuinely concerned now.

 

“No, no Will I assure you I am fine.  Just went down the wrong way...” Hannibal’s voice has gone quiet and his sentence kind of tales off at the end as Will approaches him.

 

“I’m sorry if I said something to offend you.  I know I can be crass.” 

 

“No, no it’s not that.”  Then Will is sure he hears “quite the opposite” mumbled under Hannibal’s breath and now he is closer he can see that Hannibal is in fact definitely blushing.

 

“Hannibal?”  Will says softly.  “Is there something you want to tell me?”

 

“No Will as I said I’m fine.”  He won’t meet his eyes which is more a Will move than Hannibal’s and Will finds himself impossibly intrigued.

 

“If you are sure.” 

 

“I am sure.  Please take a seat tell me more about your day.”

 

Will feels a bubble burst,  a moment gone he sighs and runs his hand through his hair and dispels whatever thought was beginning to emerge in his head and sits back down.  The rest of the session they talk about work and Will pushes everything else to the back of his mind.

 

***

 

When he thinks back on it later Will is really unsure how they all ended up there.  Once he gets past the indelible memory of Hannibal’s hands restraining him. Which he is not sure he can.  The feeling that burned through him the moment it happened was something he has never experienced before, but god he wants to again.  

Thinking harder about it Will remembers it was Bev who suggested it.  Price and Zeller were inevitably up for it _ but Hannibal?  Why did he even come with them?  Why was he even at the FBI anyway?  Did Jack think Will needed a babysitter that badly?  _  Now Will is sat in an interview room staring at his own reflection in the glass trying not to still feel Hannibal’s strong grip on his arms.  He shakes his head and thinks  _ stop. _

 

The officer enters  tense and a little bored.  Will attempts to smile but he knows it’s pointless.  This guy has made up his mind already about Will and his apparent connection to the FBI and that even if there is a connection it doesn’t give him free reign to start fights in bars.  

 

“So Mr Graham”  The Officer says as he sits down.  

 

Will tries not to sigh really loudly. “Yes.”

 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

 

Will knows this guy is just doing his job but he can’t help be irked.  He wonders how Hannibal is doing, whether he is still here waiting under the fluorescent lights getting more irritated at how he ended up looking after such a fuck up.  Maybe he left, washed his hands of Will. He wouldn’t blame him.

 

“The guy was being a dick okay!  I know I should have walked away.  I realise that now but in my defence he was being really aggressive and we asked him to leave several times.”

 

“You mean Mr Jones.  The man whose nose you broke.”

 

Will takes a deep breath.  “I didn’t realise I broke his nose.”

 

“From what I have heard from witnesses you would have done more if your…” a pause here that Will wonders at. “Colleague?”  Will nods even though that word does not describe Hannibal at all  _ babysitter  _  Will thinks bitterly. “Hadn’t intervened.  How much had you had to drink exactly?”

 

“A few beers, Mr Jones if that’s what his name is was more intoxicated than any of us.  He was harassing my friend Bev, she will tell you. He wouldn’t leave her alone. She got up to go to the bathroom and he followed her.  I saw what he was doing and I tapped him on the shoulder and asked him what he was doing. He did not take well to this and went to punch me.  As I said he was very intoxicated it was a very easily avoidable punch I ducked and then yes I punched him back. That was when my...colleague...stepped in and… restrained me.”  

 

Hannibal had indeed lightening quick grabbed Will’s arms and  _ restrained  _ them behind Will’s back in an iron grip and then whispered in his ear that perhaps this man was not worth it.  Then he had looked the man in the eye as he was by then bleeding and advancing again towards Will and said stop.  The man had been so shocked he had and that was when Bev restrained this Mr Jones taking her handcuffs out and and manhandling him into a booth.

 

Hannibal had let him go then and asked him if he was alright.  The answer to which Will was still not entirely sure about. 

 

“Then what happened?” The Officer asks.

 

“Then my friend Bev restrained Mr Jones and that's when the police came.  The bar owner did not seem to care we were FBI.”

 

“Hmmm.”  The Officer says unconvinced and unimpressed with Will.

 

“Is my colleague Doctor Lecter still here?”

 

“Yes.  He corroborated your story as well as your friends.  Mr Jones does have a record for bar fights so it is not out of the realm of possibility that he started it.”

 

_ Hannibal is still here.  Waiting for me. Right now. _ Will thinks as his arms start to tingle again.

 

“Am I under arrest?”  Will tries to aim his voice at calm and is unsure how it actually turns out.

 

The Officer makes him wait for his answer but eventually says “no Mr Graham but in the future I would advise walking away.”

 

“I can go?  What about Bev?”

 

“She was released an hour ago.  You are free to go.” 

 

Will feels the need to break this guys nose but doesn't he just gets up and leaves.  Finding Hannibal waiting out by the desk under fluorescent lights looking far to put together.

 

“Thanks for waiting.”  Will says sheepishly.

 

Hannibal stands “of course.  I put Miss Katz in a cab.”

 

“Good, thanks.  Also thank you for…”  _ restraining me _ Will thinks but doesn't say. “Stopping me.”

 

Hannibal smiles and places a hand on Will’s shoulder “I did not want you to get into trouble over such a man.  I am glad they have come to their senses.”

 

Will knows he needs to find words but with Hannibal’s hand on his shoulder he doesn’t seem to be able to find any, instead he kind of grunts a little higher pitched that he would like which causes him to blush.

 

Hannibal removes his hand “let me take you home.”

 

“No, no Hannibal I cannot ask you to do that.”

 

“I had a feeling you may say that.  I took the liberty of asking Alana to check in on your dogs and if you would allow me to take you back to my house I can make us a light dinner and you may stay over.”

 

Will is now completely lost for words but manages to stumble out “you called Alana.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You want me to come over to your house?”

 

“It's late and my house is closer.  You can have a good night's sleep and then return home in the  morning.”

 

Hannibal is making this sound logical but to Will it doesn’t feel logical it feels  _ dangerous. _

  
  


***

 

“Do you do this for all your patients?”  Will asks as he helps himself to more wine, the first glass having disappeared quickly under Hannibal’s critical gaze.  The kind of gaze that Will definitely doesn’t enjoy. 

 

Hannibal finishes his mouthful of food before answering “do what?”

 

“Bail them out of jail and then cook them dinner.  Organise care for their dogs.”

 

Hannibal swallows his discontent Will has been in a rather mercurial mood since Hannibal brought him home.  “Not all my patients end up in jail.”

 

Will laughs “no, I suppose not, but the rest of it?  This is going a bit beyond the call of duty isn’t it?”

 

“You are also not technically my patient Will.  We are just having conversations.”

 

Will scoffs this time and Hannibal frowns briefly “if you say so Doctor.”

“Will may I ask what it is I have done to offend you?” 

 

“Nothing Doctor Lecter I am just starting to think all of this might be a bit inappropriate.  I should probably just go.” Will stands up. “Thank you for dinner and for helping me this evening.”

 

Hannibal stands and follows him “Will. Please let’s talk about this.  Your car is not here and you have had too much to drink to drive.” Hannibal places a hand on Will’s shoulder to stop him and Will turns to looks at him.

 

“I can call a cab.”

 

“Will please just talk to me.  Are we not friends?”

 

“You don’t have to take pity on me.”

 

“I am not taking pity on you Will.  I am afraid I cannot allow you to leave, you are not in your right mind.”

 

“Is that your professional opinion Doctor?  I thought we were friends.” Will can still feel Hannibal’s hand on his shoulder and he is trying to ignore the way Hannibal’s fingers are gripping him.

 

“We are friends Will which is why I would like, for your own well being, to allow me to take care of you.”

 

“I can take care of myself Doctor.”

 

“I have no doubt that is true Will but in this case please indulge me.”

 

“Indulge you?”

 

“I just want you to rest that is all.”

 

“Look Doctor I appreciate the concern but I am not your responsibility.”

 

“Will this is not about responsibility.  I cannot in all good conscious allow you to leave.”

 

“How do you plan to stop me?”

 

Will notices the slight twitch in Hannibal’s demeanour quickly covered.  “Will I do not want to hurt you or restrain you.”

 

Will fixes him with a look and in his steadiest voice responds “I do.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Want you to hurt me.”

 

There is pause as Hannibal takes in this information he slowly removes his hand from Will’s shoulder.  Will realises what he has just said and the flush of embarrassment begins to burn on his face. “I’ll go.”  He mumbles.

 

He gets to the door and Hannibal is on him grabbing his arms and restraining them behind his back just as he did at the bar and Will moans.  Close to his Will’s ear he whispers “behave.”

 

Will pushes back against Hannibal “make me.”

 

Hannibal shoves Will against the wall with the full weight of his body still holding Will’s hands tightly behind his back.  There is an ‘oumpf’ from Will as all the air leaves his body. “You need to think about this” Hannibal says directly into Will’s ear.  “You are drunk.” 

 

Will cranes his neck back “not that drunk. I have thought about it and I know you have.”

 

It’s at that point Will knows Hannibal’s resolve has weakened, just before Will is unceremoniously pushed away from the wall and shoved over the table bent at the waist his hands still held behind his back. “Do you want me to spank you like the naughty boy you are?”

 

Will moans at that and wriggles in Hannibal’s hold. “Please.”

 

“It is tempting Will but you have already expressed concern that our relationship is perhaps inappropriate and this would definitely be crossing a line do you not think?”

 

“Think of it as my therapy.”  

 

Hannibal raises an eyebrow at that which Will cannot see but feels.  “Therapy?”

 

“Yes I find myself feeling better when you restrain me.”

 

“When did you come to this conclusion?”

 

“I have been thinking about it ever since your reaction to me saying that Jack’s reprimand made me feel like I had been spanked.  This evening I found myself enjoying being restrained by you. It is calming.”

 

It takes Hannibal only moments to come to a decision. Holding Will’s hands tightly with one hand he uses the other to remove his tie which he uses to tie up Will’s hands tightly wincing at the way the silk is being crushed.  He ties the knot too tightly so it will leave a mark. 

“Stay where I have put you.”

 

Will tests the bond of the tie but doesn’t move.  Hannibal then reaches around and undoes Will’s belt removing it from the loops and then undoes the top button of his pants then harshly pulls them down with his boxers to expose his ass.  He takes a moment to take in the pale slightly shaking cheeks in front of him. Wrapping one end of Will’s belt around his fist he pulls it tight with the other hand to make a snapping noise which elicits a moan from Will.

 

Hannibal cannot help but smile.  “Do you need a safe word?” Hannibal asks.

 

Will laughs “no.  I trust you.”

 

Oddly touched by this Hannibal nods and whips Will once with the belt.  Will cries out and Hannibal admires the blossoming red mark on pale skin.  “Again.” 

 

“Are you sure?”  

 

Will cranes his neck around “yes.  Again. Don’t stop this time.”

 

Hannibal smiles again and whips Will repeatedly.  For a while the only sounds that can be heard is the whipping of leather through the air and smacking of the impact as it hits Will’s flesh and the moans leaving Will.  Hannibal pauses briefly to remove his jacket, roll the sleeves of his shirt up and lower Will’s trousers so he can add a few stripes to the back of his thighs. Will is shaking and whimpering.  His skin is red and welts are starting to appear. Hannibal can see the small rivulets of blood making their way down Will’s legs. He licks his lips at the sight of them as he decides that Will has had enough.

 

Kneeling down Hannibal starts to kiss the blossoming red marks, he laps up Will’s blood and is delighted at how good it tastes.  Will whines as he feels Hannibal’s tongue on his red hot skin “shhhh.” Hannibal says as he drops the belt to the floor “spread your legs wider for me.”

 

Will moans and complies as Hannibal places his hands on Will’s cheeks and spreads them wider which hurts in the best possible way.  Will’s arms also hurt from being kept tied up behind him and his cock is straining against the table. He feels the first lick as a soft wet kiss and he keens.  Then there is a gentle probing of his entrance, that oh so talented tongue finds its way inside delving in and out so slowly. Will feels as if he is delirious right now as this gentle torture continues with the lingering pain in the rest of his body.

 

Hannibal then sucks a finger into his own mouth coating it in his own saliva before pushing inside Will.  He alternates between his tongue and the finger as Will truly begins to shake now. Hannibal runs a hand down Will’s thigh to soothe him.  Will’s mind is blank as this sweet torture continues. Hannibal adds another finger and then finds Will’s prostate and mercilessly starts to massage it as Will realises what Hannibal is doing he groans in pain and pleasure.  

 

“Fuuckk.”  Will keens as Hannibal continues his administrations.  “Oh god, oh god Hannibal.” Hannibal cannot help but smile at the use of his name from Will.  “I’m close oh god.”

 

Taking this as encouragement Hannibal picks up the pace and it does not take long until Will is coming hard he can feel his cum dripping down onto the floor of Hannibal’s dining room and he groans.  Hannibal keeps going until he absolutely sure he has milked Will dry. Will is moaning out Hannibal’s name and fuck as his mind is wonderfully blank with nothing but intense pleasure and pain. At some point he loses consciousness, vaguely aware that he is still tied up half naked on Hannibal’s dining room table.

 

***

 

Will wakes up in a strange bed wearing a pair of too big pyjama trousers which are too silky to be his and a t shirt that is made of too good cotton to be his.  Then he feels the pain, the soreness and groans.  _ I didn’t dream that, I am in Hannibal’s house.  He spanked me and made me come last night on his dining room table.   _ He puts his hand over his eyes and groans.  Its then he smells it  _ coffee, Hannibal’s coffee. _

 

He stares at the ceiling for moments before he realises he needs to get up and the smell of that coffee is too much to resist.  He gets out of the bed and looks around for his clothes which are nowhere to be seen so he gives up and plods downstairs in Hannibal’s clothes.  Will finds Hannibal in a robe in the kitchen. “Um hi.” Will says awkwardly.

 

“Will you are awake.”

 

“Um I couldn’t find my clothes.”

 

“I am washing them they will be dry soon.  How are you feeling? Do you need pain relief or more balm?”  The nonchalant way Hannibal says this makes Will blush. Then the realisation that Hannibal would have taken care of his wounds last night adds to his shame and embarrassment.

 

“Um, no I think it’s fine.”  

 

“Please go to the dining room and I will be through shortly with some breakfast and coffee for you.”

 

“You don’t have to do this.”  Will mumbles and runs his hand through his hair again.

 

“I know.”  Hannibal dries his hands on a tea towel and then makes his way around the island to Will.  “I want to.”

 

“This is all a bit much can you just tell me where my clothes are and I can get out of your hair.”  Hannibal is standing very close to Will now and Will has nowhere to go as he backed up against the wall.

 

“As I said they are not dry yet.  If you have some breakfast with me they will be ready when we are finished.”  Hannibal is now doing what can only be described as looming over Will. 

 

“I don’t mind damp clothes its fine.”  Will is now completely backed up against the wall.

 

“Will.  I have asked nicely.”

 

“Hannibal look about last night I was probably more drunk than I realised.” 

 

Hannibal smiles as he realises that Will has called him Hannibal rather than his usual Doctor Lecter.  “I will ask you one more time Will. Indulge me in this.”

 

Will looks up at Hannibal who looks far too smug “indulge you?”

 

“Yes. Indulge me.”

 

“What happens if I don’t, indulge you?”

 

Hannibal smiles and gently runs his hand down Will’s arm and encircles his wrist with his hand. “I think you know.”

 

Will smiles as the pressure on his wrist increases. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are so cherished xxx


End file.
